One Little Prank TextGone Horribly Wrong
by rocketsk8r10
Summary: This story is based off my friends and I's "real life" at the moment. We decide we're going to prank text a guy named Joe in our class. We make up a fake person named "Alysha Bourne". Everything starts out great...but things soon go HORRIBLY WRONG!


okay guys.

I realize this is under "Hannah Montana"

But there is no "Jonas Brothers" category on this website.

So I'm posting this new fan fic of mine on this website?

Kapeesh? KAPOSSH! (lol)

So Victoria, Symone, (my friends) and I decided to work on a new fan fic.

But there's a twist to this one.

This stuff is all happening at school.

Everything you're about to read?

ALL REAL. lol

Well, except for a few things.

(we have to make SOME stuff up now, don't we???)

So it's called

"**One Little Prank Text...Gone Horribly Wrong**"

and this is the prologue.

ENJOY!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat laughing with Cha'Quita and Cindi in PAP Geometry, 6th period. We were laughing our heads off as usual; along with the usual people telling us to shut up because we were being too loud. We didn't care though, our motto was to live life for the moment, and that's exactly what we were doing

We were beginning to reminisce on things that we've done over the past couple of months, one of them including prank texting.

It had been a while since we prank texted some one. I think the last one was a senior named Adnan. That one didn't end too well. He ended up finding out it was us, but then again, that was our fault. We disguised ourselves as a girl named Valarie Fuentez. You want to know the funny part though? He already knew a girl named that. We ended up giving it all away at a football game.

Anyways, back to the point.

We basically started wanting to prank text someone again, since it HAD been at least 2 months. We started looking around our classroom, hoping to find a new victim; and that's when we saw him.

Joeseph Adam Jonas.

Also known as one of the most popular boys in our school; people didn't care he was a freshman. He was tall, dark, and handsome; pretty much everything every girl looks for in a guy. However, he is one of the biggest, most arrogant jerks you will ever meet. We won't lie. We drool over his good looks every day, but lately we've been starting to see past his good looks for the real him. He needed to be taught a lesson in our opinion; and that's when it hit us.

I turned to my 2 best friends and said, "Joe. We're going to prank text Joe."

"hmmm…I don't know." Cindi said.

We all 3 huddled together then and started to discuss if we should text him or not. We finally decided on yes, we should, but we didn't know how we were going to get his number without him catching on to us. Our friend Kitti then walked over.

"What are we talking about over here? I want to know." She said.

I thought to myself and then I got an idea.

"Hey Kitti, do you think you could go get Joe's number for us?" I asked her.

"Yah! Sure!" She said. she then made her way over to Joe.

Abby is another one of my closest friends. She soon made her way back with a folded piece of paper. She started talking to us, while slowly slipping the paper under Cindi's binder. We were trying to be very discreet about it all.

So basically, that's where our whole crazy plan began.

We had Joe's number, which was the start.

Now we just had to come up with a name.

After trying tons of different ideas, we finally came up with,

"Alysha Bourne"

We wrote down all her physical appearances, and her likes and dislikes.

Now all we had to do was wait a couple of days before texting him.

We decided to make our move on Friday.

But soon, in just a matter of minutes; our idea turned from another prank text victim, to a story.

We made a new plan basically.

Make "Alysha Bourne" a myspace.

Destiny runs the myspace.

Cindi texts Joe.

Cha'Quita just keeps being her perverted self.

Change our lives forever.

All the way down the hallway to our 7th period, we decided we were all going to write down the events that happen with this little prank of ours every day. Alysha Bourne isn't real to us, but to other people she is. We're going to write a story out of this whole shabang.

Little did we know?

Alysha may end up tearing us 3 apart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so what did you guys think?

i'll post chapter 1 once my friends and i go to school tomorrow, and we figure out what's all going on.

like i said, this is basically based off of our "real life" at the moment.

obviously the guy we're textng at school ISN'T joe jonas. (hahaha i wish) and our names aren't the names in this story, but we have to change a few things (you know, we have to keep our precautions. lol)

So leave us comments letting us know what you think so far!

love yah guys!

-Dusti

OMJ! P.S.S.S.S.S.

We actually made a myspace for this "Alysha Bourne" girl, and she needs FRIENDS! (the poor thing only has tom for a friend for crying outloud!)

So yah...want to help us participate in this?

Then Click Here..to go to her myspace.

but do us a favor?

add her w/ your personal!

THANKS ONCE AGAIN!

(Chapter 1 should be up sometime tonight XD)


End file.
